gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rhaegar Targaryen
, Trident |Todesursache =Durch Robert Baratheon bei der Schlacht am Trident erschlagen. |Kultur =Valyrer |Herkunft =Königsmund |Fraktion =Haus Targaryen |Religion =Glaube an die Sieben |Familie = {Lyanna Stark} - Ehefrau {Rhaenys Targaryen} - Tochter {Aegon Targaryen} - Sohn Jon Schnee (Aegon Targaryen) - Sohn |Familie}} |Dargestellt von =Wilf Scolding |Sprecher = |Galerie =:Kategorie: Bilder (Rhaegar Targaryen) |Erschienen in = "Der Drache und der Wolf" }} Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen (im Original: Rhaegar Targaryen) ist ein Charakter, der in der Serie Game of Thrones erwähnt wird und vor Beginn der Handlung starb. Er ist lediglich in der siebten Episode der siebten Staffel in einer Rückblende zu sehen, in der er von Wilf Scolding verkörpert wird. Er war der Sohn und Erbe von König Aerys II. Targaryen und Prinz von Drachenstein. Rhaegar war der ältere Bruder von Viserys und starb vor der Geburt seiner Schwester Daenerys. Er löste Roberts Rebellion aus, als er dessen Verlobte Lyanna Stark entführte. Während des Konflikts wurde er von Robert Baratheon bei der Schlacht am Trident getötet. In der Serie Biographie Rhaegar Targaryen war der erstgeborene Sohn und Erbe von Aerys II. Targaryen, dem Irren König, und seiner Schwestergemahlin Rhaella Targaryen. Er hatte einen jüngeren Bruder Viserys und eine Schwester Daenerys, die jedoch erst nach seinem Tod auf die Welt kam. Nachdem es seiner Mutter nicht gelang, eine Tochter zu bekommen, die Rhaegar hätte heiraten können, ging er nach Dorne, um Prinzessin Elia Martell zu heiraten. Mit ihr hatte er eine Tochter Rhaenys und einen Sohn Aegon. Gerüchten zufolge organisierte Rhaegar das Turnier von Harrenhal, um ganz Westeros den Wahnsinn seines Vaters zu zeigen. Aerys' Wahnsinn war von vielen nur noch toleriert worden, weil sie hofften, dass Rhaegar jeglichen Schaden, der von jenem angerichtet wurde, bei seiner Thronbesteigung wieder gutmachen würde. Während des Turniers löste Rhaegar jedoch einen Skandal aus, als er den Siegeskranz, die sogenannte Winterkrone, nach seinem Sieg Lady Lyanna Stark, der Verlobten Robert Baratheons, und nicht seiner eigenen Frau gab. Nach dem Verschwinden Lyannas beschuldigte ihr Bruder Brandon Rhaegar, seine Schwester entführt zu haben. Nach Brandons und Rickard Starks Hinrichtung starteten Robert Baratheon und Ned Stark eine Rebellion, um Lyanna zurückzubekommen. Nach zahlreichen Siegen der Rebellen kehrte Rhaegar aus Dorne zurück, wo er sich mit Lyanna versteckt hielt. Dort ließ er in einer geheimen Zeremonie seine Ehe mit Elia annullieren, wodurch er Lyanna heiraten konnte. Rhaegar versprach Ser Barristan Selmy, dass es nach ihrem Sieg viele Änderungen am Hof geben würde. Robert und Rhaegar standen sich in der Schlacht am Trident gegenüber, wo Rhaegar von Robert erschlagen wurde. Während ihres Zweikampfes setzte Robert mit seinem Kriegshammer den tödlichen Schlag, der die Rubine aus Rhaegars Rüstung löste, die dadurch im Wasser verstreut wurden. Später wurde dieser Ort die Rubinfurt genannt. Staffel 1 Robert Baratheon besucht das Grab seiner verstorbenen Geliebten Lyanna Stark in Winterfell. Er berichtet seinem Freund Eddard Stark, dass er noch immer davon träumt, wie er Rhaegar erschlug, immer und immer wieder. Eddard erinnert ihn an seinen Sieg und daran, dass die Targaryen ausgelöscht wurden. Robert erwidert, nicht alle seien tot, womit er auf Rhaegars Geschwister Viserys und Daenerys anspielt. Staffel 3 Daenerys Targaryen zieht die Möglichkeit in Betracht, eine Armee von Unbefleckten anzuwerben, um mit ihrer Hilfe den Eisernen Thron zu erobern. Ser Barristan Selmy bittet sie, es nicht zu tun, da Rhaegar mit Männern am Trident kämpfte, die an seine Sache glaubten und nicht gekauft worden waren. Ser Jorah Mormont erwidert, dass Rhaegar zwar tapfer und edel kämpfte, doch am Ende starb. Staffel 4 Nachdem Oberyn Martell aufgrund der bevorstehenden Hochzeit von König Joffrey Baratheon in Königsmund eintrifft, unterhält er sich mit Tyrion Lennister. Er sagt, dass er wütend auf Rhaegar sei, da dieser Oberyns Schwester für eine andere Frau verlassen hat, nachdem sie seine Kinder geboren hatte. Staffel 5 Auf dem Weg zur Großen Septe von Baelor zur Bestattung ihres Vaters erinnert Cersei sich an ihren Besuch bei einer Hexe. Cersei fragte die Hexe, ob sie den Prinzen (Rhaegar) heiraten wird. Die Hexe verneinte dies jedoch und prophezeite, dass sie einen König heiraten würde. Barristan Selmy erzählt Daenerys von Rhaegar. Er sei ein guter Kämpfer gewesen, hat dies jedoch nie gerne getan. Er ging oft in die Straßen von Königsmund und sang für das Gemeine Volk. Das dabei verdiente Geld gab er entweder für sich selber aus oder gab es jemanden, der es mehr benötigte. Laut Barristan liebte Rhaegar das Singen. Petyr Baelish erzählt Sansa Stark von dem Turnier auf Harrenhal. Er erzählt ihr, dass Rhaegar Lyanna entführt und vergewaltigt hat. Staffel 6 Bran Stark wird in einer Vision offenbart, dass Lyanna Stark bei der Geburt von Jon Schnee stirbt, welcher zudem Rhaegars Sohn ist. Making Game of Thrones — See the Connections Behind Ned’s Promise With This Infographic Staffel 7 Goldy liest in einem Buch, dass der Hohe Septon Maynard die Ehe zwischen Rhaegar und seiner Frau Elia Martell annulliert hat und Rhaegar in einer Zeremonie in Dorne eine andere Frau geheiratet hat. 300px|thumb|Rhaegar heiratet Lyanna in einer geheimen Zeremonie Bei seiner Ankunft auf Winterfell erfährt Samwell Tarly von Bran, dass Jon Schnee der Sohn von Rhaegar Targaryen und Lyanna Stark ist. Bran glaubt erst, dass Jon mit Nachnamen Sand heißen müsse, doch Sam erinnert sich an die Annullierung von Rhaegars Ehe, von der Goldy ihm erzählt hat, und daraufhin hat Bran eine Vision von Lyannas und Rhaegars Hochzeit, und er sieht, wie verliebt die beiden sind. Es wird klar, dass Roberts Rebellion auf einer Lüge basiert und Rhaegar Lyanna weder entführt noch vergewaltigt hat. Bran sieht erneut, wie Lyanna seinem Vater ihren Sohn übergibt, und dieses Mal kann er hören, dass das Kind in Wirklichkeit Aegon Targaryen heißt. Auftritte In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer war Rhaegar Targaryen der älteste Sohn von Aerys II. und als Thronfolger Prinz von Drachenstein. Er war beliebt beim gemeinen Volk und starb während Roberts Rebellion, die durch seine angebliche Entführung von Lyanna Stark ausgelöst wurde. Er wurde im Zweikampf von Robert Baratheon bei der Rubinfurt am Trident erschlagen. Aufgrund seiner Vergehen wurde Rhaegar von Robert verachtet, wohingegen andere Rebellen und Royalisten gleichermaßen in ihm eine tragische Heldenfigur sehen, eine Auffassung, die sogar von Roberts Rechter Hand und Lyannas Bruder Eddard Stark geteilt wird. Charakter & Erscheinung Prinz Rhaegar war groß und gutaussehend, hatte dunkelviolette Augen und das silberne Haar der Targaryens. Er war überaus intelligent und brillant in allem, was sein Geist erdachte. Zudem galt Rhaegar als ein begabter Musiker und vorbildlicher Ritter. Er wurde geprägt durch die , denn er wurde "in Gram geboren", weshalb er zur Melancholie neigte. Viele gedenken Rhaegars mit Respekt. Ser Jaime Lennister erinnerte sich an Rhaegars eiserne Stimme und glaubte, dass er ein guter König geworden wäre. Barristan Selmy, der drei Königen diente, erinnerte sich, dass Rhaegar sie alle übertraf. Von seiner Schwester Daenerys Targaryen wird oft gesagt, dass sie ihm ähnlich sei. Kindheit und Jugend Prinz Rhaegar war der erstgeborene Sohn von König Aerys II. Targaryen und seiner Schwester-Gemahlin Rhaella. Er wurde im Jahr 259 n. A. E. geboren, am selben Tag, an der die Tragödie von Sommerhall stattfand. Als Kind las Rhaegar wie ein Besessener, bis er dafür verspottet wurde. Ihm wurde klargemacht, dass er im späteren Leben ein Krieger sein müsse, auch wenn er zunächst nicht geneigt schien, das Schwert zu ergreifen. Allerdings löste etwas ein Umdenken in diesem Bereich aus, anscheinend durch etwas, das er gelesen hatte. Mit 17 wurde Rhaegar zum Ritter geschlagen und entwickelte sich zu einem fähigen Kämpfer, der sich in Turnieren auszeichnete, aber nur selten an solchen teilnahm. Manche behaupteten deshalb, dass Rhaegar seine Harfe mehr liebte als seine Lanze. Die Knappen von Rhaegar waren und , die nach ihrem Ritterschlag treue Anhänger blieben. Lord Jon Connington war ein guter Freund Rhaegars, aber dessen engster und ältester Vertrauter war Ser Arthur Dayn. Mit seiner Harfe begab er sich oft zu den Ruinen von Sommerhall, und als er zurückkam, sang er Lieder von solcher Schönheit, dass er Frauen damit zu Tränen rührte. Obwohl Rhaegar oft missmutig war und privat die Bücher vorzog, erinnerte sich Cersei Lennister daran, dass das gemeine Volk ihrem Vater Tywin Lennister zwar zweimal so stark zujubelte wie König Aerys II., aber nur halb so laut wie Rhaegar. thumb|300px|Rhaegar heiratet Elia Martell.Zu einer Zeit, als König Aerys noch nicht vollständig dem Wahnsinn verfallen war, schickte er seinen Vetter Steffon Baratheon, um eine Braut für Prinz Rhaegar zu suchen, da es keine Schwester gab, die er traditionell heiraten konnte. Lord Steffons Mission blieb erfolglos. Später heiratete Rhaegar die dornische Prinzessin Elia Martell, mit der er zwei Kinder hatte: eine Tochter, Rhaenys Targaryen, und einen Sohn, Aegon Targaryen. Elia war aufgrund ihrer empfindlichen Konstitution nach der Geburt von Rhaenys ein halbes Jahr bettlägerig und starb beinahe, als sie Aegon zur Welt brachte. Rhaegar erfuhr durch Maester davon, dass Elia nicht in der Lage wäre, weitere Kinder zu bekommen. Maester Aemon, mit dem Rhaegar mittels Raben korrespondierte, erinnerte sich, dass Rhaegar irrtümlich glaubte, sein Sohn Aegon wäre der Prinz, der verheißen wurde. Entführung und Niederlage thumb|300px|Rhaegar und Lyanna. Während des Turniers von Harrenhal schien Rhaegar Targaryen unaufhaltsam und besiegte sogar Ser Arthur Dayn, das "Schwert des Morgens". Dadurch errang er die "winter rose crown" für die Königin der Liebe und Schönheit und offenbarte sein Interesse an Lyanna Stark, als er seine Frau, Elia, überging und Lyanna die Krone in den Schoß legte. Eddard Stark erinnerte sich später daran, dass in diesem Moment das Lächeln aller Beteiligten erstarb. Ein Jahr später wurde Lyanna scheinbar von Rhaegar entführt. Die Gründe dafür sind nicht bekannt. Dieser Akt löste Roberts Rebellion aus und leitete den Untergang der Targaryen-Dynastie ein. thumb|300px|Rhaegar und Robert im Kampf. Rhaegar und Robert begegneten sich während der Schlacht am Trident an einer Furt, wo sie ein legendäres Duell im reißenden Strom des Trident austrugen. Rhaegar, dem es gelang, Robert schwer zu verwunden, wurde letztlich durch einen massiven Schlag von Roberts Kriegshammer getötet, der so heftig war, dass er die Rubine aus Rhaegars Rüstung löste, die überall im Wasser verstreut wurden. Als Rhaegar tot im Wasser lag, machten sich die Soldaten beider Armeen daran, die Rubine in der Furt zu suchen. So erhielt der Ort seinen Namen: die Rubinfurt. thumb|300px|Robert erschlägt Rhaegar. Rhaegars Frau Elia und mindestens eines ihrer Kinder wurden bei der Plünderung von Königsmund durch Ser Gregor Clegane und Ser Amory Lorch ermordet. Lorch zog die schreiende Rhaenys, die sich unter dem Bett ihres Vaters versteckt hatte, hervor und erstach sie. Ser Gregor tötete einen Säugling (wobei vermutet wird, dass es sich dabei nicht um Aegon VI. handelte, sondern um das Kind von Bauern), dessen Kopf er gegen eine Wand schlug. Danach vergewaltigte und tötete er Elia. thumb|300px|Rhaegar unterliegt Robert. Die Umstände, weshalb Lyanna von Rhaegar fortgebracht wurde, bleiben unbekannt, ebenso Lyannas Reaktion. Das Haus Stark, insbesondere Brandon Stark, sah es als eine Entführung an, während Robert Baratheon glaubte, dass Rhaegar sie gefangen hielt und vergewaltigte. Allerdings zeigt die Tradition der Targaryen, dass Rhaegar aus wahrer Liebe zu Lyanna handelte. Nach dem Sieg der Rebellen über das Haus Targaryen wurde Lyanna von ihrem Bruder Eddard in Dorne gefunden. Sie hielt sich im Turm der Freude auf, der auf Rhaegars Befehl von drei Rittern der Königsgarde bewacht wurde. Lyanna starb kurz nach Eddards Ankunft und seinem Sieg über die Wachen. Sie nahm ihrem Bruder ein letztes Versprechen ab, dessen Inhalt unbekannt ist, und das Eddard scheinbar mit niemanden teilte. thumb|300px|Rhaegar in der Rubinfurt. Im Nachhinein sah jede Seite, dass das Treffen von Rhaegar und Lyanna schicksalhaft war und zu immensen Blutvergießen führte. Das stärkte die Vorstellung einer verdrehten Geschichte, in der Rhaegar niemals in Lyanna verliebt war. Viserys Targaryen machte seine Schwester Daenerys einmal für den Untergang des Hauses Targaryen verantwortlich, weil sie nicht früh genug geboren wurde, damit Rhaegar sie hätte heiraten können, wodurch er sich vielleicht nie für Lyanna interessiert hätte. Ser Kevan Lennister vermutet, wenn König Aerys dem Ehevorschlag von Tywin zugestimmt hätte und Rhaegar mit Cersei vermählt worden wäre, hätte der Drachenprinz kein zweites Mal Lyanna angesehen. Nach seinem Tod wurde Rhaegar, der Tradition des Hauses Targaryen folgend, eingeäschert. A Game of Thrones Robert Baratheon schmähte Rhaegar als Monster und Vergewaltiger. Als das königliche Gefolge von Winterfell nach Königsmund aufbrach, erreichten sie die Rubinfurt. Arya Stark und ihr Freund beschlossen, im Trident nach Rubinen aus Rhaegars Rüstung zu suchen. Während ihres Fiebertraumes sieht Daenerys ihren Bruder Rhaegar auf einem Hengst sitzen, so schwarz wie seine Rüstung. Feuer schimmerte rot durch die Sehschlitze seines Helmes. Daenerys hebt daraufhin das polierte schwarze Visier und erblickt ihr eigenes Gesicht. Als Lord Tywin Lennister mit seinem Bruder Kevan und seinem Sohn Tyrion die schlechte Lage der Lennister-Streitkräfte bespricht, die durch ihre Niederlage in der Schlacht im Wisperwald und der Schlacht der Lager herbeigeführt wurde, scherzt Tyrion, sein Vater solle Trost in der Tatsache finden, dass Prinz Rhaegar noch immer tot sei. A Clash of Kings Daenerys benennt einen ihrer neugeborenen Drachen nach ihrem Bruder Rhaegar. Der bronzefarbene Drache mit grünen Schwingen erhält den Namen Rhaegal, zu Ehren ihres tapferen Bruders, der am grünen Ufer des Trident sein Leben verlor. Rhaegar erscheint in Daenerys Vision im Haus der Unsterblichen. Dabei spricht er mit seiner Frau Elia, und sie diskutieren über das Schicksal ihres Sohnes Aegon. Er erklärt auch, dass der Drache drei Köpfe hat und einen weiteren benötige, womit er sich auf ihre Kinder bezieht. In einer weiteren Vision sieht Daenerys auch Rhaegars Tod in der Rubinfurt des Trident durch die Hand von Robert Baratheon. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Rhaegar Targaryen es:Rhaegar Targaryen it:Rhaegar Targaryen pl:Rhaegar Targaryen ru:Рейгар Таргариен zh:雷加·坦格利安 Kategorie:Charaktere (Kronlande) Rhaegar, Targaryen Kategorie:Erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Status: Verstorben